2012 Christmas Fic: Patience Is A Virtue
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: ASGZC; It's Christmas morning and the youngest lovers are impatient. GUY X GUY


2012 Christmas Fic – ASGZC

**Ochibi-chan: **I was thinking about this for quite some time now, and I was so busy around Christmas time that I couldn't post it then. So this is a delayed Christmas present to my viewers!

I've always wanted to write one with this pairing…s? And I'm because I'm late I'm just going to do major fluff and then later I'll do another fanfic with smut.

**Sephiroth: **Handing in papers late is not responsible.

**Angeal: **But you promised you'd do one every year.

**Genesis: **Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return

**Cloud: **_Alii doesn't own anything other than the writing of this story?_

**Ochibi-chan: **Why is everyone against me! I'm sorry! I broke up with my bf, so I shouldn't have writers block anymore. And now I have a dells tablet. It's so cool. I love windows 8.

**Zack: **What about me? Don't forget me! I'll help you keep up with requests Alii! And we'll go for walks and cuddle and play—

**Ochibi-chan:** Wow there pup, I'm an indoors lady only. Soccer is the only possibility I would go outside… and that's barely an hour at most. OH I ALSO GOT A TATTOOOOO!

**Sephiroth: **Quit dallying and get to work.

* * *

**2012 Christmas Fic - Patience is a virtue**

"Wake up wake up wake up!" Groaning Cloud rolled away from the loud voice. He was completely comfortable laying there in the center of the bed. Sighing happily when he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind, Cloud ignored everything else. It was Christmas morning, he was going to sleep in dammit.

"Cloudy-kins, wakey wakey" A sultry voice whispered into his ear. "Angel, Cloud… wake up you two..." The voice pouted, when neither occupants answered. The lovers always joked that Angeal and Cloud were made for each other; because they always shortened Angeal's name to Angel in private. More likely than not an Angel comes from the Clouds.

"This is my day off Zack, Gen leave us alone." The body of silver laying on his stomach on the other side of Cloud and his head buried in a pillow groaned in irritation. He was bare except for his hair, but so were the other males. Clothing was not known to be worn in their bed chamber, but that wasn't important.

"Aww, but Seph! Its Christmas morning! It's time to wake up, open presents, eat stuff…" Zack whined leaning close to the Generals side of the bed.

"Yeah, I want to know what I got from Angie." Genesis nudged his childhood friend, who only grumbled and tightened his hold on the smallest of their group.

"Are you seriously not going to get up? I guess I'll take back the gifts I got for you guys." Sighing Genesis made to leave the room, but was surprised when a blob of yellow fluff beat him to the door. Chuckling at their youngest lover, Genesis looked back at the bed to find Angeal and Sephiroth tiredly sitting up.

"Come on guys, Gen-Gen got me a present!" The little blond ran from the room, with the excitable puppy right behind him. Genesis sighed at their youngest lovers, the two were always so unpredictable.

"Zack, Cloud, You're not allowed to open the presents until we're all there." Genesis chided. Both youngsters groaned, waiting patiently for the older lovers to move their ass' outta bed.

"Those two…" Angeal sighed standing hesitantly beside the bed, he was so tired; because Zack had kept them all up really late having been Christmas Eve. No matter how many Christmas' they have together, the two youngest lovers were always the same. Excitable pets.

Cloud being their little chicky, was an excitable mess. He was always fluttery, and blushing whenever he opened the gifts his lovers gave him. Zack was just a mess, he was the pup. Overzealous and excitable puppy. He babbled, and was a gittery mess with excitement because he got to give his lovers presents.

Genesis would elegantly sprawl across one couch, taking up the most space for himself. His famous red leather coat would be just beside him, perfectly placed as to not give a wrinkle or cause damage. He'd have his ever known book Loveless at his side, just in case he wanted to crack it open and recite something. Though they were pretty positive he had the whole thing memorized, or at least certain sections.

Angeal would as always try to control the puppy, scolding him in his behaviour. He'd also be in some way making breakfast for the gang. Between going from the kitchen and sitting on one of the couches with Zack leaning against him, Angeal was always doing something productive.

Sephiroth tend to always hold Cloud, whether it they be sitting watching a movie, walking to the bed to go to sleep, eating breakfast/ any kind of meal. If he was in the apartment with Cloud, normally the blond was found in the Generals arms. They were quite intimate because Cloud and Sephiroth were a couple, while Angeal and Genesis had been a couple. Zack had been Angeals apprentice and Zack brought Cloud along to meet Sephiroth. They all hit it off, and somehow combined together.

They'd been going quite strong, Cloud was now a Second. He'd met and started dating Sephiroth when he'd been a cadet. Which was at least six years ago, it was just coming up to two years that all five had been intimate. Cloud was still slightly hesitant with Angeal, but that's what made the blond so irresistible and cute.

As Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis finally emerged from the bedroom, Cloud's mouth was wide open in the biggest yawn. When they all chuckled in his direction, the little blond pouted but his cheeks were a pink. It's not like he wanted to show his lovers the back of his throat _all_ the time. Angeal brushed a kiss on Clouds' wild locks before sitting beside Zack who was practically shaking as he waited for them. Genesis gave Zack a kiss on the lips, and went to hand out the presents that were under the tree to their designated person.

Sephiroth grabbed Cloud, who by now wasn't surprised at all at being picked up. Sat down, adjusting himself to be comfortable. Then placed Cloud in his lap, letting the blonds back lean against his chest as they waited to open their gifts.

"Gen my love, what's this new improved. You're actually helping out?" Angeal snickered at the scowl that emerged on his best friend and lovers face. "I love it though, maybe you can help me in the kitchen sometime." Angeal winked.

Arching his beautiful eyebrow, Genesis cocked a hip and placed his hand on it in a saucy position.

"Oh? You want some help? Want help out of those pants?" As the red head made to go towards their biggest lover, Zack just couldn't take it anymore. He shot up from his sitting position beside Angeal, surprising Genesis slightly. The frozen redhead looked warily at the raven haired male standing suddenly beside him, and let out a grunt when he was gathered in a tight hug.

Though Genesis wasn't a small man, Zack was still bigger than him. Sadly…

"No hanky panky! Cloud and I wanna open the presents! Sit Geni! You'll take forever if you do it." The tall male practically vibrated where he stood. Sighing Genesis sat down, the one time he tried to help and people were already complaining. "Sephiroth quit molesting Cloud, Cloud pay attention!"

Rushing under the tree for the first present, Zack grabbed the biggest one he could find and read the tag. "To Cloud, From Genesis. Oh this gotta be good." Grinning widely, he placed the large square wrapped object in the blond's hands before going for the next. "Merry Christmas guys."

"Merry Christmas Zack." They chorused.

* * *

**Ochibi-chan: **Well that's it… I'm sorry guys it's so short. The next one I'll make super slutty. Been three months since Christmas and I'm posting it. It feels so wrong!

_Anyways, tell me what you think… __meaning hitting the little review button._

_**Cause I love those **_

-Alii xoxo


End file.
